


Who's afraid...

by einfach_mich



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Stiles runs into trouble while taking a shortcut through the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's afraid...

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of whimsy inspired by a great piece of art.

It was one of those days. Mom wasn’t doing well. She said it was just a stomach bug, but there was something about the overly reassuring look on her face that made Stiles uneasy. But there was no time to play Hardy Boys. He was late, again.

Stiles threw on his red raincoat and backpack, went to grab his lunch only to have the bag rip and dump everything on the floor. There was no time to try to find where Mom put the bags. He just grabbed one of her decorative baskets off the kitchen counter, dumped the flowers it held in the trash and shoved his lunch inside. 

He ran out the front door into a torrential downpour, but it didn’t stop him. His rubber boots had decent traction, even in the quickly thickening mud. It was all for nothing. The bus sped past the driveway, sending a tidal wave of muddy water right into Stile’s face. 

_Great._ Stiles thought, shaking his head and wiping the mud off his face. The level of suck could not get any greater, could it? 

Stiles groaned to himself and turned around. He stared at his house, contemplating going back in and asking his mother to let him stay home, but decided against it. There was no way his mother was going to let him off the hook that easy. 

He sighed heavily and headed toward the woods. There was a short cut that he took to get to Scott’s house, but if he stayed on the path it should let out into the school yard. If he ran fast enough he might actually beat the bus. 

Stiles hopped over logs and slashed through puddles, all the while humming the theme to Indiana Jones to himself. If he squinted his eyes the woods kind of looked like a jungle. It was almost fun if he didn’t focus on the water in his boots or the chill that was making his teeth chatter. 

In fact, he was close to feeling down right cheerful until he rounded a corner and came face to face - or rather face to snout - with a huge furry creature with glowing green eyes. Stiles slid to a stop, wipes his hand over his face and stared at the wolf.

It huffed hot air through its nose, sending steaming puffs into Stiles face and bared its teeth in a sinister grin. Stiles wrinkled his nose at the animal’s stinky breath. _Stupid werewolves should learn to brush their teeth._

“I don’t have time for this,” Stiles pleaded.

The wolf huffed again and stepped forward to shove his nose against Stiles’ chest. A playful gesture which usually led to Stiles giving in and playing with the creature, but not today. The wolf had to understand there was a time and place and this was neither.

“I’m need to go to school, man.” He gently shoved the wolf’s snout away and glanced at his rain-splattered wristwatch. “If I’m late again I’m going to get detention.”

A soft whining came from the wolf, its head lowered in a gesture of defeat. His glowing eyes still fixed up at Stiles, making the boy feel like a jerk. Stiles’ father warned him about getting mixed up with the shifters that roamed the woods. Though he was sure his father had never guessed how fond the monstrous creatures were of playing hide and seek with little boys, who should be at school. 

“After school, I promise.” Stiles reassured his friend, stepping around the creature and continued on his way down the path. 

The wolf watched the little boy go. It’s glowing eyes fixed on the little, red figure until it disappeared from sight. Leaving the wolf alone in the rain, or so he thought.

A figure stepped out of the shadows to stand beside the sad wolf. “He’s not the only one who’s late.” The wolf shook his head, sending water spraying the face of the frowning girl. “Stop it, you little shit!”

The wolf’s shape shiver and contracted to the small, pale form of a young boy. He stood up and glared at the girl. She sighed and toss large coat over his naked shoulders. 

“Home school isn’t a real school.” He shoved his arms through the sleeves of the coat and lifted the hood over his head. 

“I dare you to tell Uncle Peter that,” she replied, elbowing him in the ribs. 

The boy stopped in the middle of zipping up the coat to give her a fearful look. “You’re not going to tell him about this are you?”

“Of course not, Derek.” She laughed and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. “Now let’s get back to the house and get you dressed, before someone notices you’re gone.”

“Thanks, Laura.” He mutters as they walk into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> For Algie


End file.
